1 Year Later
by Joakim Holm
Summary: 1 Year Later is about the lives of the protagonists of Grand Theft Auto V after the happenings of the game's story mode. There will also be added new characters, who will meet and interact with the protagonists. Enjoy :D [Rated M because of violent content, sex scenes and mature language]
1. Chapter 1: Old Habits

**Chapter 1: Old habits**

Michael was used to the sound of Jimmy watching porn on full volume on his TV. The kid had no regards when it came to this point. Michael just turned up his own TV a little louder. But this didn't sound like something from a digital device. It sounded more realistic. Then he remembered: Jimmy wasn't home, he was staying at a friend's. Michael went upstairs to check where the sound came from. It came from his own room.

Michael slammed open the door, and saw Amanda's short red dress, her black stilettos, and her black lingerie laying on the floor, accompanied by a black blazer, a white dress and a leather belt. The sounds came from the closet, and Michael rushed over there. He saw Amanda naked, bending over and leaning against the wardrobe, while some guy dressed in some black suit pants (pulled down to the floor), a tie and black sunglasses was pounding her from behind while she was screaming up about how she wanted him to

"Stretch that asshole!" and

"Yes, harder!"

Several things made Michael very mad about this. First, he had not cheated on her for more than a year, and she still used his former bad habit as a weapon against him when they argued. Second of all, she hadn't wanted to have sex with him for at least 4 months, and he had started begging her. Third of all, she herself had made Michael make a deal, that none of them could EVER cheat again, in order to keep their marriage together. And now she stood there, like some whore getting fucked by a stranger.

Michael grabbed the man, swung his fist against his nose, and broke it. The man fell to the ground crying and screaming. Amanda grabbed Michael trying to stop him, but he was furious: He grabbed the man, picked him up, and tossed him through the window. The man fell about 13 feet down and landed on the brick steps, leading to the front door. The stranger landed on his ass, and you could hear the sound of his tailbone breaking with a loud "Crack!".

"MICHAEL!"

Amanda screamed out while pulling her panties up.

"AMANDA!"

Michael yelled back with a furious voice.

"What the fuck Michael? I think you just fucking killed him!"

Michael grabbed her arm and pulled her closer:

"We made a deal! I haven't cheated in a year, and I haven't had sex for months, and what do you do? Huh? You fuck some stranger here in MY house, which I pay for!"

Amanda started crying. Michael loosened his grip.

"I'm so sorry I got so drunk at that party, I couldn't help it, I thought you were hanging out with Richard"

Michael pushed her away, and lowered his tone a bit:

"Well I went home early, but none of this gives you the right to be breaking our rules!"

Amanda screamed back with rage: "Neither does it give you the right to kill people!"

Once again, Michael stood in a situation like this. He and Amanda had both gone back to old habits. Michael was back to the miserable old days. He started wondering if he'd ever get out of this lifestyle

Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading, it's very important to me! Don't worry, this was just the beginning of things, if this goes popular enough, there will be a lot more, and it'll be much more action filled! Hope to see you again, and please review and come up with ideas, bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Franklin and Lamar

**Chapter 2: Franklin and Lamar**

Lamar and Franklin wrapped their bandanas around their mouths, and put on some sunglasses. Lamar put 6 shells in his shotgun, and Franklin pulled back the slide on his combat pistol. Lamar looked at Franklin, and whispered:

"You ready nigga?"

"Yea let's just get this over with it man"

"Alright my nigga, 3,2,1 go!"

Franklin kicked a wooden door open, and Lamar entered first, followed by Franklin. They entered Electronic Diagnostics on Elgin Ave. People inside the small electronics shop started screaming and panicking. Franklin spotted the desk, and rushed over there, while Lamar controlled the crowd.

"Alright lady" Franklin said to the woman behind the desk

"Just open that cash register, and empty the cash into this bag" He continued, while pointing his gun at her.

The woman said nothing, and started unlocking the cash register. She picked it up, and poured all the money into a white plastic bag, that Franklin was holding up. After she was done, Franklin hit the cashier in the forehead, and she fell on the floor. The he ran out, and Lamar ran after him.

"Well done nigga, get in the car" Lamar said with a smirk.

The two robbers hopped in the back of Lamar's Albany Emperor.

"Drive Kev!"

Kevin was Lamar's younger cousin. He was 18 years old, and had started helping Franklin and Lamar with their business lately. After Simeon had been found dead in the LS River, Lamar had taken over his company. He earned quite a lot on it, beside that, him and Franklin's crime business was growing bigger as well. They now had a crew of 23 people. Their main businesses were robberies, drug dealing and car fraud.

Kevin jammed the speeder, and they raced towards Franklin's house. Lamar counted the money:

"22.500, 22565 dollars and 89 cents, good catch homie" Lamar laughed.

Franklin rolled his eyes. The three men arrived at Franklin's place, and Lamar started sharing out the money in the couch, while Franklin poured up some drinks for the three. He put the drinks on the table, and sat down.

"So, what've got?" Franklin asked

"8.000 for each of us, and 6565,89 for the driver" Lamar laughed

"Not bad for a first job" Franklin smiled and clapped Kevin on the shoulder

Kevin laughed at emptied his glass

"Well, if there's gonna be more of this shit, I think I'm gonna like this business"

"Hell your sounding more and more like your cousin nigga" Franklin said and emptied his own glass, before saying:

"Alright, so any of you niggas wanna go to Vanilla Unicorn eh?"


	3. Chapter 3: Mr Phillips

**Chapter 3: Mr. Phillips**

"Mister Phillips, we did not mean to offend you or your business, but you must understand that Mister Brown's order was 100 assault rifles, 500 pistols, and 300 sets of body armor, and you are offering us 20 assault rifles, 50 pistols, and 40 sets of body armor"

Trevor looked cool in his leather jacket, hiding behind his steel aviators, but inside, he was exploding with rage. He was biting his inner cheek so hard it started bleeding. He was staring at Mr. Brown,

sitting there in his coffee brown blazer, trying to put on a poker face. On Trevor's left hand sat Ron, as his spokesman, and opposite to them sat Mr. Brown and his spokesman.

"We had the order on hand just hours ago" Ron interrupted.

"But a group of Lost MC bikers hijacked the truck transporting them"

"Mister Jakowski, with the limited time and resources we have in Brown Consolidation..."

Mr. Brown interrupted his spokesman: "Oh shut up with the playing nice would you?"

The man in his fifties had a very hoarse and determined voice.

"Let's get down to business alright? I don't really give a shit, if your stuff was taken by some lowly thug, which by the way you have stated to have been extinct Los Santos and Blaine county BY Trevor Phillips Industries. It's not my problem that you can't bring the order, I can just find a new trades partner"

Ron looked nervously at Trevor. No one ever spoke like that to Trevor. No one dared to. But Trevor was a clever man. He knew he couldn't just beat up Mr. Brown to solve this problem. He'd have his name on more than 30 gangs' kill lists, including Brown Consolidation, one of the countries' biggest crime organizations. An on top of that an army of Merryweather Mercenaries.

Mr. Brown stood up from the armchair he sat in, and said: "So listen Mr. Phillips, you have until tomorrow to solve this problem, or we will find a new partner"

Mr. Brown stubbed his cigar and steered out of the room, followed by his spokesman. He turned around just before walking out and said: "Oh, and if you don't manage to solve this, I can't promise anything about you well being"

The two men walked out of the office in the back of the Ammu-Nation store in Sandy Shores. T.P. Industries was officially a legit company that manufactured guns, and sold them in stores. Trevor had "bought" all the Ammu-Nation stores north of Los Santos County, and put them under T.P. Industries, and renamed them "Trevor Phillips Guns and Ammo". Actually, the legit business alone had made him rich, but he became even richer on the illegal gun trafficking he did beside it.

He did all sorts of trafficking, from selling guns to other criminals, like Mr. Brown, to supporting rebels in Armenia and Panama. You could easily say that Trevor Phillips was a man who accomplished his goals. He once said, that all he wanted was a depressed wife and a blonde secretary jumping on his lap. He had both now. He also wanted to drive a big crime organization. He did that now. Basically he was living the dream. But for the first time since he got this career up and running, he had real trouble.

Trevor grabbed a whiskey glass and tossed it into the wall.

"Fuck"

"Trevor, we gotta..."

"Fuck fuck fuck" Trevor continued.

The door was opened again, and a man in a gray suit walked in.

"Mr. Phillips, a pleasure"

Trevor looked at the man suspiciously

"Oh I'm sorry; Tim Kerr, CEO of Ammu-Nation"

"Oh, right, sit down" Trevor growled

Ron poured the Mr. Kerr a glass of whiskey

"So" Kerr said. "Shall we look a business folks?"

"Yes, of course" Trevor said, "How much?"

Mr. Kerr answered after a short thinking break: "For every store in San Andreas, it'll be about... 50 million"

Trevor stared at him for a few moments.

"What about this: 20 million, and you get a 20% part in the income?"

Mr. Kerr quickly refused: "Mr. Phillips, you are making ridiculous offers, I can only refuse!"

"20, not a cent higher!"

Hey guys, Chapter Three is finally out, it'd be so cool if this could become a thing! So please come with all the feedback you can, and feel free to make suggestions!


	4. Chapter 4: Miles O'Neil

**Chapter 4: Miles O'Neil**

Michael was drinking a coffee in Bean Machine. It had been a week ago since he last saw his family, and he had been been staying at Franklin's house for a while. He was all caught up in his own thought, when suddenly, he heard a man screaming, followed by gunshots.

"Alright people, on the floor, and you won't get harmed!"

The man was wearing a balaclava and held a sawed-off shotgun in his hands. Michael started slowly drawing his pistol, while getting on his knees.

"Come on lady, give me the cash", the man continued.

Michael took his pistol out, but before he could aim for the man's hand, a man in tan pants, and a blue tucked shirt, disarmed the robber and put him in an arm lock on the ground.

"Call the police!", He shouted.

After the man had been taken away by the police, Michael walked up to the savior.

"Hey, that was some fine police skills there, where'd you pick that up?"

"5 years in NOOSE, 12 years in the Navy, kinda helps on it" the man said, and took his sunglasses off.

He reached his hand out: "Miles O'Neil" the man said. Michael grabbed his hand: "Michael De Santa, want a coffee?"

The two men sat down for their coffee and started talking.

"So, you still in the Navy?" Michael asked.

"Nope. Got outsourced by Merryweather shitbags" the man said in a grumpy voice.

"Oh yea, good old Merryweather" Michael said back. "So what now? Planning on joining national security again?"

"No pal, I'm too old for that now. I just gotta find a way to keep the money in my pocket and keep my wife and children happy"

Michael smiled: "Same old story, I know how it feels pal"

"Well, I gotta get going, here's my number in case you wanna hang out some day" Miles said, leaving a post-it with his number, before leaving the Bean Machine.

Michael left in his Tailgater, headed for Franklin's place. Before he got to Vinewood, he received a message from Franklin saying: _Trevor needs our help, I'm at the Vineyard with Lamar and Kev, see u there._

Michael turned the car down West Vinewood, continuing down Richman to Tonga Valley. "The Vineyard" was one of Trevor's properties. It was the Marlowe Vineyard, which Trevor had bought for the mansion alone, but then the wine-making business started interesting him, so he renamed it "Trevor Phillips Vineyards", and started legally selling wine (Though in the cellar, he made both meth, coke and weed but that's unofficial). Michael parked the Tailgater next to Franklin's Buffalo and Trevor's Enus Super Diamond, and entered the mansion. He walked up the stairs, and met Franklin, Lamar, Kevin and Trevor sitting in the couch with each their drink.

"Mickey!" Trevor laughed, opening his arms.

Michael sat in the couch, ignoring Trevor's invitation to a hug.

"So what's going on T?" Michael said with a tired voice.

Trevor started explaining the current situation with the bikers and Mr. Brown

Hey guys! That's chapter 4, chapter 5 will be out as quickly as possible, please review favorite and follow, bye!


End file.
